Ezria Oneshots
by ezriafic
Summary: Short stories of Ezra and Aria's lives together. Lots of Ezria fluff! Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any of the characters.
1. Awkward

Aria is sitting at the brew waiting for Ezra to come back from the restroom. As she sips her coffee, Ms. Welsh walks up to her.

"Aria! I haven't seen you for a few years! How are you?

"I am doing great!"

Ms. Welsh notices the engagement ring on Aria's finger. "You're engaged! That's great! Who is the lucky guy?"

Before Aria can answer, Ezra comes back. He doesn't acknowledge Ms. Welsh standing there. He gives Aria a quick kiss and picks up his coffee cup. "You ready to go babe?"

"Ezra! I haven't seen you for a few years either! And now you two are getting married! This is fantastic!"

Aria laughs nervously.

"Ya, it's pretty great! I get to marry the love of my life and spend the rest of my life with her. I better get my fiancée home, though." Aria stands up and Ezra puts his arm around her waist. "It was nice seeing you again Ms. Welsh."

"You and Aria too"

When the couple steps outside, Aria sighs. "I need to get use to these awkward situations."

"Just remember, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks of us. We are together and it's right."


	2. First Day

It's Aria's first day teaching at Rosewood High. She's 21 years old and now engaged to Ezra Fitz, who is teaching his class right across the hall from Aria's classroom.

Aria's running a little behind schedule since Principal Hackett wanted to talk to her for a few minutes. She gets to her classroom and sees that her students are in their desks waiting for her.

She turns to her desk and sees a big bouquet of daisies sitting on it. She has a pretty good guess as to who they're from, but she decides to read the small card anyways.

_'These daisies are for you my love. Hope your first day goes amazing, Pookiebear! Love you -Mr. Fitz_ ;)'

She blushes but is soon pulled out of thought when someone clears their throat.

"Sorry I'm a little late. Principal Hackett had to talk to me." She turns toward the chalkboard and writes her name. "I'm Ms. Montgomery. Is there any questions so far?"

A boy in the second row raises his hand.

Aria looks at the seating chart to identify the boy's name. "Ian?"

"Who are the flowers from?"

"My fiancé." Aria blushes again.

"Who's your fiancé?"

"You'll find out eventually." She looks across the hall into Ezra's room and smiles as she sees how he is animatedly using his hands while he talks. "Let's get started on chapter 1 of _To Kill a Mockingbird_."


	3. Class Ring

It's a week before Aria graduates from Rosewood High. Ezra and her relationship has never been stronger and she can't wait to start their life together.

Ezra walks through his apartment door after his grocery shopping trip. He sets the groceries on the table and looks at the digital clock on the stove. 4:00. Aria should be coming soon. Just then, the door opens and his beautiful girlfriend walks in. She sighs a dramatic sigh and walks over to the couch to plop down on it.

"Long day?" Ezra asks with amusement.

"_Jostens_ delivered our class rings today and it took forever to sort through everything."

"I didn't know you ordered a class ring." He walks over and sits on the couch next to Aria.

"I ordered it this past fall, at the beginning of the school year."

"Do I get to see it?" He raises an eyebrow"

Aria takes a small box from her jacket pocket and hands it to Ezra. He opens it up to see a gorgeous ring. He gently takes it from the box and looks at the engraving on the inside. _B26 forever_. He smiles at the words but it slowly fades. "Wait. You designed this when I was in the hospital?"

Aria looks down at her lap and nods. "It was when I didn't know if I would lose you or not. I was scared, but you will always be my forever, no matter what happens." She lifts her eyes to meet his and he notices the tears threatening to fall.

"I love you so much. One day I'll give you a ring with much more significance." Ezra leans in and gives her a gentle kiss.

Aria pulls away and smiles. "Good. I love you too."


	4. Exams

**Thank you for the reviews so far.**

Aria has been studying for her final exams all week. Tomorrow is the big day and she can't sleep. Aria rolls to her side and looks at her alarm clock. 1 a.m.

Aria sighs and sits up in her bed. She grabs her phone on her night stand and decides there is only one person that will help her fall asleep.

Ten minutes later her phone vibrates. She grabs her blankets and pillow. She opens her creaky bedroom door and tip toes down the hallway in her slippers. She goes out the back door that leads to the backyard. Aria's face lights up when she sees the person she hasn't seen all week, because of her intense studying.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty." Ezra whispers with his boyish smile plastered on his face.

Aria walks toward him and wraps her arms around his torso. "I've missed you so much."

Ezra squeezes Aria's body closer to his and kisses her head. "I've missed you too."

After a few moments, Ezra pulls away. "So why are you having trouble sleeping. You need your sleep for your exams tomorrow or I should say later today."

"I am too nervous. What if I do awful and ruin my chances to get into any nice college? I can't fail these exams."

"Aria," he lifts her chin so they are looking into each other's eyes. "you are going to do great! You've been studying so hard this past week, there is no way you are going to fail!"

Aria smiles. "Thank you. I love you so much."

Ezra leans down and pecks her on the lips. "I love you too. Now let's get some sleep."

They walk off of the back porch and into the backyard. They spread out a few blankets and place the pillows down. Ezra lays down and Aria follows. They wrap blankets around themselves and Aria snuggles closer to Ezra.

Ezra wraps his arms around his girlfriend. "Goodnight my Sleeping Beauty."

Aria whispers, almost asleep. "Goodnight my handsome prince."

Soon Ezra hears Aria's soft snores. He smiles and falls asleep too.

Ezra and Aria stir awake when someone clears their throat. They both look up and see Byron standing over them.

"Hello Ezra. Aria, it's 7:00. You need to get ready for the exams. You need to be at the school by 9:00."

Aria is surprised her dad isn't questioning why her and Ezra were asleep in the backyard. It takes her a few moments to reply. "Thanks dad."

"Do you want a ride to the school?"

Ezra clears his throat. "I can take her on my way home, sir."

"Very well. There's breakfast ready if you two want any." Byron smiles politely and walks away.

"Wow, I don't think my dad has ever been that nice before." Aria says in shock.

"Yeah. I am just as surprised as you." Ezra chuckles. "Well, should we go eat some of that breakfast?"

Aria kisses Ezra. "Sounds good."

Later, after the exams, Ezra takes Aria out for a celebratory dinner at the new French restaurant down the street from his apartment complex.


	5. Team Captain & His Girl

**This is an AU story about Ezria in high school. :)**

Ezra and Aria are both seniors in high school. Ezra is an amazing basketball player, but he absolutely hates the sport. He'd much rather join the drama club and focus on literature. He plays basketball only because his parents blackmail him to. They want a son who is athletic, not a "loser" or bookworm. They will pay for his college tuition if he plays, but if he doesn't, he's going to have to pay all the expenses.

Aria is watching her boyfriend and team captain, Ezra Fitz, play basketball as she sits in the bleachers of Rosewood High. Tonight is a huge game for the Rosewood High boy's basketball team. If they win tonight's game they go to state.

Aria watches in amazement as her boyfriend assists and makes baskets. Each time they score, everyone claps and cheers.

When the game ends, the Rosewood High Sharks win by six points. Aria runs onto the court, like most of the crowd that was in the bleachers. Aria finds Ezra and runs up to him.

"There's my beautiful girl." Ezra leans down and kisses Aria.

Aria giggles. "Congrats on your game. You did amazing!"

"Thank you. Would you like to accompany me to the party?"

"Well I was planning on going with the cute team captain."

Ezra pulls Aria into him by her waist. "Hmmmm. Now that you point it out, he is pretty cute."

Aria laughs. "He is. He is also really sweaty at the moment." Aria tries to take a step back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He pulls Aria back and wraps his arms around her.

The two of them are laughing when they are interrupted. "Good game, son!" Ezra's father pats Ezra on the back.

Ezra doesn't let Aria out of his embrace. He tenses a little at the contact with his father. "Thank you, sir. Aria and I are going to the team party tonight and then I'm staying at Will's house." Aria smirks at his lie. He is definitely not staying at Will's tonight.

Ezra's father gives Aria and Ezra a tight smile. "Okay." And then he walks away.

Aria gives Ezra a kiss on his cheek to release some of his tension. "Let's go to a party."

Ezra smiles and nods. Just one more game and he'll be done with the sport for the rest of his life.


	6. Christmas Blizzard

It's Christmas day and there's a blizzard going through Rosewood. Everyone is snowed in. Most people would be upset that they can't see their families, but Ezra and Aria don't mind.

They were invited to spend Christmas with Byron, Ella, and Mike at the Montgomery residence. Now that there's a raging blizzard going on at the moment, they will not be leaving apartment 3B.

"We could have chicken nuggets from the freezer or frozen pizza for our Christmas dinner." Ezra says as he looks through the fridge and freezer. They were not prepared to be having Christmas dinner at their apartment.

"Ummm…the chicken nuggets." Aria turns on Christmas music on her iPhone and plugs it into a speaker.

Ezra puts the chicken nuggets in the oven and joins Aria on the couch. "This is the first Christmas for us since you officially moved in with me."

Aria turned 18 in April and moved in with Ezra a week after her birthday. Byron and Ella weren't too fond of the idea, but they couldn't do much about it since Aria was legally an adult. Over the past months she's been living with Ezra, her parents have learned to accept them as a couple.

"I'm actually kind of happy we're stuck here. I'd rather spend all day with you." Aria leans into Ezra's side and he wraps his arm around her.

"Me too." Ezra kisses her head before the timer on the oven goes off. "Sounds like dinner is ready."

They both climb off the couch and move to the kitchen. Aria lights a couple of candles on the table as Ezra dishes dinner out on their plates. They eat their chicken nuggets, not minding it isn't a feast. They're just happy their together.

After dinner, they decide to open their gifts from each other. Ezra tells Aria to open hers first and she doesn't argue. She opens the gift to find a heart shaped diamond necklace.

"It's beautiful. Thank you babe." She leans closer and pecks Ezra softly on the lips.

"There's one more gift." He smiles.

She opens the present. It's a picture frame with a picture of the two of them this past summer at the Montgomery's house. Aria is sitting on Ezra's lap in the big recliner in the Montgomery's living room. They aren't looking at the camera. They're looking at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"Ella took this and gave it to me. She said it would make a great gift."

"Well she was right. I love this picture." Aria says smiling at the picture still.

"I do too."

After a moment, Aria tells Ezra it's his turn. He opens his first gift and finds Aria's favorite cologne that he ran out of a few weeks ago. Then he opens the other. It's a Fossil Dean Chronograph brown leather watch. Ezra takes it out of the case and puts it on his wrist.

"Thank you honey. I love it."

"I thought you might need a new one since your old one broke."

"Yes I definitely wanted a new one."

Ezra pulls Aria closer to him on the couch and he turns on a silent black and white film.

"I love you, Aria. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Ezra." Aria snuggles into Ezra's chest before drifting to sleep.

**Thank you for reading. Merry Christmas. :)**


	7. Game Night

"What time are they coming?" Aria asks Ezra as she puts the salad she made for the night into the fridge.

"I told them 6:00, so they should be here soon." Ezra walks into the kitchen with his hair wet and only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Why aren't you dressed? They're going to be here any minute." Aria tries to scold Ezra, but fails as she checks out Ezra's body.

Ezra smirks. "So you like what you see?" Ezra steps closer to Aria and gently pushes her up against the counter.

Aria is speechless. Ezra kisses Aria's lips softly and quick before he walks away leaving her there.

"Tease!" She yells.

She turns back to the counter to finish chopping the cucumbers and tomatoes that are going to go in the salad that is in the fridge. Ezra walks back into the kitchen dressed in jeans and a t-shirt Aria bought him for his birthday this past year.

There's a knock on the apartment door. Ezra combs his hand through his hair and then opens the door for their guests.

"Fitzy!" Hanna squeals.

She gives him a hug and goes to greet Aria. Caleb and Ezra do the typical bro hug and then walk into the apartment to find Hanna and Aria already in an animated conversation.

There's a knock on the door again and Ezra goes to open it.

"Hey Z!" Hardy gives Ezra a bro hug and then moves his arm back to where it was before; around Spencer's waist.

"Hey Fitz." Spencer and Ezra shake hands.

The group of friends move to the living room of Ezra and Aria's apartment. Hanna and Caleb are cuddled on one side of the couch while Hardy and Spencer are cuddled at the other end. Aria and Ezra are in the recliner with Aria sitting on Ezra's lap with her head resting between Ezra's head and shoulder.

"So Caleb and I have some news!" Hanna says excitedly. "We're pregnant! And I know you all are probably thinking: 'Wow they just got married three months ago' but we are really happy!"

"Hanna that's great!" Aria and Spencer jump up from their places to give Hanna a hug. They get into a conversation about the baby and the guys get bored, so they move to the kitchen to talk.

Later they eat the dinner Aria made and start playing a new game Hanna bought. It's basically a couple's board game.

"Aria this question is for you. What is a habit of Ezra's that he is embarrassed about?" Hanna reads off the card. "Now Ezra you have to write the answer down on your notepad."

Ezra scribbles down his answer.

"Ok Aria, you can guess."

"He laughs in his sleep. I find it adorable, but he finds it embarrassing."

Ezra holds the notepad up that says: 'Laughing in my sleep'

"Wow, how are you guys so good at this? You guys have gotten all of each other's questions right!" Caleb says shocked.

"Being stuck in this apartment with each other for a year of our relationship, we learned a lot about each other." Aria smiles.

"And looks like we won the game." Ezra shifts Aria to the other side of his lap.

It's already midnight. We better get home and let Patrick outside to use the bathroom before we go to bed." Hardy says as he gets up and stretches.

Spencer yawns. "Yeah we better get going. Thanks for having us over."

"Goodnight guys." Ezra and Aria wave goodbye from the recliner.

"Hanna and I should get going too." Caleb looks down at Hanna, who fell asleep on his shoulder.

Ezra and Aria chuckle. Caleb lifts Hanna in his arms and walks toward the door. "See you guys later. Thanks for dinner."

"Bye. Tell Hanna to call me tomorrow." Aria says.

After everyone left, Ezra whispers in Aria's ear, "Ready for bed?"

"Carry me." Aria whines softly in Ezra's ear. "Please baby."

Ezra groans, but lifts Aria in his arms. He easily maneuvers around the furniture and to the bed. He throws Aria pajamas and then he strips down to his boxers before he gets under the covers and pulls Aria against his chest. Aria's soft snores soon lull Ezra to sleep.

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I was out of town and this week I had my finals. Also, I like the idea of Spencer and Hardy as a couple, probably because I love Troick. That's why I didn't use Spoby. :) Thank you for reading!**


	8. Worried

After school Aria texts Ezra that she is on her way to his apartment. It takes her just a bit longer than usual because the roads are slick after all the snow they got the past few days.

As Aria goes to open the apartment door, it swings open and Ezra runs right into her. He quickly catches her before she falls.

"Ezra! What was that?" Aria asks, confused.

"I was just about to go look for you. It usually only takes you five minutes to get here from school and it's been ten. And you texted me when you were leaving, so I was worried that you got in an accident." Ezra's eyes are filled with concern as he explains to Aria why he just body slammed her.

Aria giggles. "You are so cute." Ezra squints at her. "You were so worried about me that you were going to go find me. That's adorable." Aria pecks him on the lips. "But don't let that get to your head."

Ezra chuckles. "Well since you're here now, do you want to finish that movie from last night?"

Aria nods. They both walk into the apartment and sit, cuddled on the couch. During the movie Ezra whispers in Aria's ear. "I never want to lose you."

Aria smiles and gives him a lingering kiss. "I never want to lose you either and I would never want you to experience losing me."

Ezra kisses Aria's head as she snuggles into his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ezra."

**Sorry about how short it is. A lot of the United States is experiencing lots of snow and really cold temperatures. Drive carefully everyone!**


	9. Ski Resort

It's the middle of January and Rosewood High has a four day weekend. Ezra and Aria decide to get out of Rosewood for a few days and spend time alone as a couple. They decide to stay in a cabin at a ski resort about 2 hours north of Philadelphia. Ezra learned how to ski and snowboard as a kid, but this is Aria's first time doing either.

Aria is dressed in her snow clothing. Her long curled hair sticks out from under her purple stocking hat. "I feel like a marshmallow." She tells Ezra, who is putting on his boots for the skis since they decided that they would ski first.

"Well you're the most beautiful marshmallow I've ever seen." He smirks at her and she blushes. "You ready?"

She nods. Ezra grabs both of their skis before heading to the slope with Aria following. Once they get there, they put their skis on.

* * *

><p>"Ezra? Can you help me?" Aria asks, struggling to snap the back of the ski.<p>

Ezra kneels on the snow and snaps Aria's foot on one of the skis. He then stands up in front of her.

"Thank you babe."

He leans forward and gives her a chaste kiss. Then he takes Aria's hand and they both shuffle into the ski lift ride.

As they fall back onto the ski lift bench, Aria gets déjà vu. She is taken back to the last time she was on a ski lift. She was struggling to get away from the man sitting next to her at this moment.

Ezra must have had the same flashback because he pulled Aria closer to him and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much, always have, always will."

Aria gives him a reassuring smile. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Let's start off slow." Ezra takes Aria's glove clad hands in his own. "Gently shuffle."<p>

Ezra skis backwards as he teaches Aria. She quickly catches on. Ezra lets go and turns around to ski facing forward. Aria gets distracted by how good Ezra is at skiing and how sexy he can make it look that she slips.

Ezra shuffles toward her with a concerned look. "Are you okay, Ar?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She says as Ezra pulls her to feet. "Just try not to look so sexy."

Ezra chuckles. "I'll try my best." He takes her hand and they ski down the slope together

**Sorry I didn't post for a while. I went out of town last weekend and my trip inspired this story some what. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Soulmates

**I wrote this immediately after last night's episode. Thank you for reading.**

It's the end of August, which means Aria is leaving for college. Ezra throws a going away party for her at the Brew the weekend before. After this past summer of constantly being with each other, Ezra and Aria know that the morning of her departure may be one of the hardest things they will experience.

"Aria, this box doesn't fit in the trunk." Ezra says holding a cardboard box.

"Can you put it in the back seat?" Aria asks carrying another box toward her car.

After the car is packed, it's time to say goodbyes. She told her parents goodbye the day before because she stayed over at Ezra's last and was planning on leaving straight from there. Aria will see her parents in a few weeks, so saying goodbye to them was not nearly as hard as saying goodbye to Ezra. Aria is standing in front of Ezra trying to hold back tears. This might be the last time she'll see Ezra for a long time. They decided it would be best to break up, so Aria wouldn't be tied down.

Aria steps forward into Ezra's arms. "I'm going to miss you so much." Tears start falling from both of their eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too, Ar. Just remember this is for the best." Ezra holds her tighter, not wanting to let her go.

Aria looks up at him with tears running down her cheeks. "I love you." She leans in and diminishes the space between their lips. They slowly kiss, wanting to savor every second.

"I love you too. I always will." He kisses her forehead. "Goodbye Aria."

At those words, Aria feels her heart break. He releases his hold on her and takes a step back.

"Goodbye Ezra." Tears are now flowing freely down their faces.

Aria gets into her car and pulls away from Ezra's apartment building. She watches Ezra wave goodbye through the review mirror. Ezra will forever hold all of Aria's heart. There is no way the won't end up together. They're soul mates.

**BTW thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate receiving feedback. :) **


	11. Moving Back

**Thank you for the really nice reviews about my last story. I felt like updating twice today.**

It's been three months since the last time Aria saw Ezra. It's been really hard for both of them. Ezra wants Aria to go to parties and hang out with friends, but Aria realizes she doesn't like doing those things. She's been to a few parties and has been out with her roommate, but she finds it boring. She just wants to hang out with Ezra and watch movies while eating take out. Ezra is in the same type of predicament. After Aria leaves, he realizes he doesn't have friends in Rosewood. The Brew keeps him somewhat busy, but he also has a lot of free time.

Aria is sitting her dorm room watching a movie. Her roommate disappeared hours ago. She thinks to herself this isn't what she wants. She wants to being living with Ezra, and she wants him to help her with her homework and watch movies together.

"I'm transferring to Hollis." She whispers to herself.

Aria contacts everyone she needs to transfer at the end of the semester and by the end of the week it's official. At the end of the semester, she'll be moving back to Rosewood. She debates on whether or not she should tell Ezra. It's a Friday. She looks at her clock. 2:37. A 6 hour drive. She can make it. Aria packs a bag before leaving toward Rosewood.

It's 9:00 when Aria pulls up to Ezra's apartment building. She practically sprints up the stairs and down the hallway to his door. She raise her fist and knocks on the door. Aria hears foot steps and her heartbeat picks up speed with excitement.

Ezra swings open the door and before he can say anything, Aria launches herself into his arms. She breathes in his scent, which makes her weak in the knees.

"Aria?" She pulls back and sees Ezra's confused expression. "What are you doing in Rosewood?"

"I have to tell you something." She says. Ezra nods and lets her inside. He notices her bag when she sets it on the table. "I'm moving back."

It takes a moment for Ezra to process. "What are you talking about?"

"I am transferring to Hollis after this semester."

"Why? Did something happen? Are you okay?" Ezra asks in concern.

"Yes, I realized being apart from you is not benefiting either one of us. I've missed you so much. I don't even like it there."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ezra takes Aria's hands in his own. "Are you sure you want to move back?"

"Yes! I want to be with you. I can't stand being apart from you."

Ezra smiles and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. "I've missed you too." He says after pulling away.

"Can I stay with you this weekend? I'll drive back Sunday afternoon."

"Of course you can stay. This is your apartment too."

"I can't wait to move back in." Aria smiles.

"I love you." Ezra pulls her into his body and she rests her head on his chest.

"I love you too."

**Thank you for reading! :) **


	12. Super Bowl Sunday

Super Bowl Sunday is a big thing in the Montgomery household, mostly to Mike and Byron. Ezra has never watched the super bowl before, which he announced last week at a Montgomery family dinner. Mike choked on his piece of chicken and Ella gasped. They decided to give Ezra the experience of watching the Super Bowl with them.

Ezra knocks on the door of the Montgomery's house. He hears footsteps walk toward the door and it swings open to reveal his gorgeous girlfriend.

Ella rushes past the couple with a plate of meat, crackers, and cheese.

"Is something wrong?" Ezra asks' referring to Ella's actions.

"Ya, my family acts like this day is a holiday." Aria smiles while Ezra chuckles.

"Ezra, Aria, come in the living room. It's about to start." Mike yells.

Ezra and Aria walk into the living room and Ezra's eyes widen. There's bottles of beer, variety of snacks, and dips laid out on the coffee table. Ella, Byron, and Mike are on the couch, so Ezra and Aria take the recliner.

"My favorite part is the commercials." Aria whispers in Ezra's ear. Ezra gives her a confused look. "You'll understand when you see them."

During the game, Byron and Mike are yelling and cheering at the tv, while Ezra and Aria enjoy each other's company…and the commercials. When the game finishes, Byron and Mike have smiles on their faces because the team they were rooting for won. Mike does a happy dance. Aria giggles at their happiness and Ezra watches in amusement.

"Well, what did you think Ezra?" Byron asks.

"This is pretty amazing. I've never experienced something like this before." Aria laughs quietly at his response.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Next year, we'll have to place bets with each other to make it more fun." Byron says.

Ezra nods and Byron takes a couple of plates to the kitchen.

"Did your dad just invite me to his house without being held against his will?" Ezra asks with wide eyes.

Aria laughs. "I guess he is warming up to you pretty fast. It's only taken him 3 years."

Ezra kisses Aria's temple before they stand up. "Want to stay the night at my place?"

"Of course. I'll just tell my mom and then we can leave." Aria gives Ezra a kiss before waltzing off to tell Ella. Eventually, she won't have to tell her parents that's she's staying at Ezra's apartment because soon it will be Aria's too.

**Happy Super Bowl Sunday! Thanks for all the reviews 3**


	13. Advice

**Happy PLL Day! This is what I came up with when I saw the photos of tonight's episode. I know it's not going to happen, but this is what I would've liked to have happened.**

Hanna meets Ezra at the Brew to ask advice about not having financial aid. She is sitting on the couch in the Brew waiting for Ezra to come back from getting their coffee. Once he does, he sits on the opposite end of the couch and hands her the coffee she asked for.

"So what's up?" Ezra asks before sipping his coffee.

"Well I have everything I need, except financial aid." Hanna watches Ezra's expression change and quickly adds. "I'm not asking you for money. I'm asking for advice."

Ezra releases a sigh of relief and smiles. "Well I went to Hollis, so it wasn't that bad. I am still paying off some of my student loans, which most adults my age are still doing. I think you should probably ask your father. I'm sure he'd be willing to help."

"You know our relationship is not in the best condition." Hanna sips her coffee.

"You need someone. These are some amazing choices to pick from and college is a great experience."

"That's what Aria told me you would say." Hanna rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you want to leave her again. Especially after everything that happened this past fall. I don't understand your logic whatsoever."

"It's not that I want to leave her, because I don't. It's I have to let her live the college life. I would be a ball and chain that she would have to drag along."

Hanna scoffs. "You think Aria wants to go out and party and get drunk on the weekends. If you think she's that kind of girl, I really question if you know Aria. She doesn't care about those things. She cares about you and being with you! You guys can't even be apart for a month. What makes you think you guys can be apart for four years? Here's my advice to you; don't you dare let her go again. She won't ever resent you. She loves you and she will love experiencing college with her soul mate." Hanna stands up and walks out, leaving Ezra shocked.

Emily walks over. "Hey, is Hanna okay?"

"Yeah. She wanted to give me some pretty amazing advice." Ezra stands up. "Do you know where Aria is?"

"She should be at her house."

"Thank you. I'll see you later, Em." He waves and then runs out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Ezra steps up to the Montgomery's house with a bouquet of daises in his left hand. He knocks on the door and hears footsteps walk towards the door. It slowly opens to reveal Aria.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She lets him into the house and shuts the door behind him.

"I wanted to visit my girlfriend and bring her some flowers." Ezra says holding out the bouquet.

Aria smiles at him and takes the flowers. "Thank you." She leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

Ezra follows her to the kitchen, where she fills a vase of water and puts the daises inside. Then she walks into the dining room to set them in the middle of the table.

"They're beautiful babe."

"Just like you." Ezra smiles down at her and takes her hand in his. "So I wanted to talk to you."

Aria frowns. "We had this conversation last week, but I haven't decided. I don't want to leave you, Ezra."

"I know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't want to let you go. I got some advice and now I realize there is no point in us separating. I know you and you're not the stereotypical girl who wants to go out and party every weekend. I know you love curling up at the apartment and reading a book or watching a movie." Ezra pauses for a moment. "I won't leave you…unless you want me to."

Aria smiles widely and her eyes fill with tears of joy. "I'm never letting you go." She wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his chest.

"I'll never let you go either. You're it for me, Aria. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Aria looks up and they both lean in. Their lips move together in a passionate kiss. After a couple minutes, they both pull away.

"I want to know who gave you this advice." Aria says, her arms still wrapped around his body.

"You're going to be surprised."

"It wasn't my mom, was it?"

Ezra chuckles. "No, it was actually Hanna."

"Well I'm going to have to find a way to thank her."

"Me too. I love you, Aria."

"I love you too, Ezra."

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	14. Valentine's Day

**Happy Valentine's Day! I do not own Notting Hill, Hugh Grant, or Spongebob.**

It's Valentine's Day and Aria slept over at Spencer's house the night before. Ezra and her have plans for later in the day. At 10 in the morning, she decides to go home to get ready for the day. As soon as she walks in she walks up the stairs to her bedroom. When she opens the door, she is surprised to find a big bouquet of roses on her desk along with a stuffed bear and chocolates on her bed. She reads the card from the bouquet.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Ar. I love you. Can't wait to say that in person to you tonight -Ez xoxo_

Aria smiles as she reads the card. Ezra is such a romantic, but Aria loves that about him. She sends Ezra a text saying thank you for all the presents before getting in the shower.

As soon as Aria is done getting ready, she grabs her purse, phone, and keys before leaving to Ezra's. When she arrives, she walks into his apartment to find that he decorated his whole apartment to match the theme of the day.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He greets Aria with a kiss.

"You too. You really went all out this year!" Aria says with a wide smile.

"I know. I wanted it to be perfect. All the stress of Senior year. You need a nice night." Ezra wraps his arms around Aria's waist.

"Well looks like I'll be keeping you around more often."

They both chuckle. Ezra takes Aria to the new vegan restaurant in Philadelphia. After a nice meal, Ezra takes Aria ice skating at a park in Philadelphia. Other couples are off in their own world's, just like Ezra and Aria. At first, Aria was a little rusty and almost fell a few times, but Ezra was always their to catch her. Now she has the hang of it and are just enjoying the company of each other.

"Are you cold?" Ezra asks, his hand interlocked with Aria's.

"A little."

"We'll take one more lap and then we can leave."

"Okay. This has been a really fun evening babe."

"That's what my goal was. We've both been so busy. I'm glad we got this whole night together."

"I know. After March, everything should start slowing down until graduation."

"Are you excited to be almost done?"

"Yes, but I am also scared. My life is going to be changing."

"I know, but you'll do amazing transitioning into this new chapter of your life."

"And I want you be with me the whole time, Ez. I _need_ you to be with me the whole time."

"I will never leave your side." Ezra helps Aria off the ice.

"I love you." Aria says before giving Ezra a lengthy kiss.

"I love you. I always will."

They both return their skates to the small shack, before walking back to Ezra's car. After a half an hour drive back to Rosewood, it's already 10:30.

"Do you want to stay over?" Ezra asks as they enter his apartment.

"Of course I do." Aria responds, before walking over to pull pajamas out of her drawer in Ezra's dresser.

After they both change into their pajamas -Ezra's consisting of just boxers, the ones Aria gave him as a present before their date this evening- they pop some popcorn and lay in their bed to watch the movie _Notting Hill_.

"Hugh Grant is so handsome." Aria says in the middle of the movie.

"Looks like you have a type. Old, blue eyes, and dark hair."

"You are not that old. You still act like a child sometimes." Aria smiles up at him.

"And you don't?" Ezra smirks. "If my memory stirs me correct, you were watching_ Spongebob_ a couple days ago."

"Oh shut up." She says as she lightly punches him in the shoulder.

Ezra chuckles and then wraps his arms around Aria. After the movie ends, they both snuggle into the bed and then fall asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews! :)**


End file.
